DEMÔNIOS OU HUMANOS?
by haruno soraya
Summary: DUAS RAÇAS EM GUERRA: DEMONIOS E HUMANOS, PESSIMO SUMARY EU SEI. LEIAM E COMENTEM! É UM YAHOI ENTRE NARUXSAS.ESTOU PENSANDO EM POR UM POUCO DE NARUXITA MAS AINDA NAO SEI.DEEM UMA CHANCE PRA MIM, ACEITO COMENTS DE CRITICA E OPINIOES. ONEGAI,COMENTEM E LEIA
1. capítulos 1,2,3 e 4

( ) – meus comentarios

Corra!!- fala normal

CORRA!!- grito

"corra!!"- pensamentos

Humanos ou Demônios?

Capítulo um: A lenda revive

Há muito, mas há muito tempo atrás existiam duas espécies distintas: humanos e demônios.

Os demônios eram reconhecidos através de sua aparência que se assemelhava aos dos animais. Eles possuem orelhas e rabos de seus respectivos animais, quanto maior o numero de caudas maior era a força desse demônio, alem de possuírem garras e dentes afiados e olhos de uma fera selvagem. Viviam pela floresta se alimentando de outros seres vivos, ate mesmo dos humanos.

Os humanos se aperfeiçoaram nas armas para poder combatê-los e acabaram saindo vitoriosos, conseguindo eliminar todos os demônios, ou era isso que pensavam...

Na verdade, como eram demônios animais alem de possuírem uma força e agilidades sobre-humanas eles ainda contavam com os poderes dos elementos: fogo, água,terra,ar, madeira,areia, luz , trevas ou qualquer outro poder, ate mesmo poder espiritual. Sendo que cada demônio possuía a sua especialidade num desses elementos, mas existiam alguns que controlavam todos ao seu favor.

Vários anos se passaram e os demônios animais foram esquecidos assim a raça humana construiu suas vilas sendo que cada uma possuía um líder que era conhecido pela sua inteligência e experiência de batalhas.

Mal sabiam que nessas vilas humanas viviam também os demônios animais disfarçados com uma falsa aparência humana, mas sempre mantinham alguma marca que os caracterizam como demônios. Mas somente os caçadores sabiam destingir um humano de um demônio. Claro que isso só passava de uma lenda, pelo menos até agora.

Existem cinco grandes vilas que são conhecidas por possuírem shinobis capazes de matar demônios, e as cinco vilas estavam inquietas pois acabaram de descobrir que o demônio mais poderoso que existiu teve um filho.

Konoha- vila do fogo, uma das 5 grandes nações shinobis

Tsunade era a líder dessa vila e era reconhecida por sua incrível força e também por seu azar nos jogos ( XD e não é verdade? )

Tsu: estou preocupada cm essa descoberta. Kyuubi teve um filho?

Kyuubi era um demônio raposa de nove caudas extremamente poderoso que controlava especialmente o elemento fogo, sumiu misteriosamente depois de perder uma luta para um humano que também desapareceu.

Jiraiya: exatamente Tsunade. Ele teve um filho. Agora ele deve estar com 16 ou 17 anos.

Tsu: temos que encontra-lo e mata-lo imediatamente, seu poder deve ser extremamente grande e ao mesmo tempo perigosíssimo para nós.

Jir: irei reunir os melhores caçadores e partiremos em busca dele imediatamente.

Tsu: irei junto. Vocês precisaram da minha força.

Jir: então irei preparar o grupo

Enquanto isso na floresta...

?/?: então agora eles irão me caçar? Isso parece interessante. Vamos ver no que vai dar.

?/?: Naruto, você deveria se esconder na floresta negra

Naruto: Gaara, você acha que eu sou de me esconder? Irei vigiá-los de perto. Você pode ficar despreocupado comigo.

Gaara: mas...

Nar: estou te pedindo como um amigo, e não como o seu príncipe. Faria-me esse favor?

Gaar: e você acha que irei dizer não ao meu melhor amigo?

Nisso o demônio Gaara some

Nar: pois então que comece a caça

Konoha...

Jir: esta tudo pronto Tsunade. Aqui esta o grupo

Tsu: ótimo, vamos indo então

O grupo era composto por:

Kakashi- especializado em lutas corpo-a-corpo

Sakura- especializada em medicina mas que possuía uma força tremenda ( e uma inner que eu vou te contar XD )

Negi e Hinata- pertencem a um clã com olhos especiais que podem ver a verdadeira aparência que os demônios tem ao se tornar falsos humanos. Digamos que eles o reconhecem. São primos ( que novidade )

Sasuke- garoto frio e sem coração, quer exterminar os demônios por terem destruído o seu clã há muitos anos atrás, ou era isso que ele pensava

Shikamaru- especialista em armadilhas

Jiraiya- especializado em varias técnicas de luta e também na arte ilusória

Esse era o grupo de caçadores

Tsu: certo! Vamos começar logo a nossa busca

Todos: yoshi!!

Capítulo dois: o demônio chamado Gaara e o príncipe das trevas

O grupo estava andando pela floresta e procurando pistas

Shi: que saco. Por que eu fui designado a esta missão?

Kaka: não reclame Shikamaru. Você é um especialista em armadilhas e iremos precisar de você.

Shi: afff ( esse cara só sabe reclamar? o.O )

Sak:mas Tsunade-sama, como saberemos se um dos demônios que encontrarmos é o filho do Kyuubi?

Jir: de acordo com as informações que possuo, o filho dele possui nove caudas

Nej: exatamente como o pai

Kaka: e deve ser tão perigoso quanto

?/?: vocês deveriam estar mais preocupados consigo mesmos

Todos olham pra trás e vêem um demônio de cabelo curto vermelho, olhos verdes mas com orelhas e cauda de texugo ( na minha opinião o Demônio do Gaara tem mais cara de texugo do que de um cão .''' )

Sas: quem é você?

Gaar: meu nome é Gaara e não permitirei que vocês cheguem perto do príncipe

Tsu: pelo visto você sabe onde podemos encontrar o filho do Kyuubi. Pois bem, você ira nos dizer onde ele está

Gaar: eu acho que não

Nisso a areia que se encontrava no chão começou a se mover

Sas: ele controla a areia. Tomem cuidado!!!

Shik: sabia que eu não devia ter vindo

Hinata: CUIDADO NEJI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

A areia tinha ficado sólida como uma rocha e acertou em cheio o Neji.

Nej: argh!

Hin: você esta bem?

Nej: estou. Mas ele é bem forte. Pra um demônio que possui apenas uma cauda

Se podia notar que na testa do Gaara uma veia se dilatava

Sas: então ele deve ser um fracote

Outra veia se dilata na testa do Gaara

Jiraiya e Tsunade perceberam o plano deles. Estavam tentando irritar o demônio para que este não desconfiasse da armadilha que o Shikamaru estava armando

Sakura também percebeu o plano e começou a ajudá-los

Sak: um demônio que controla areia não deve ser nada. Acho que ele nem deve existir

Varias veias estavam dilatando na testa do Gaara

Sas: "que estranho. Ele ainda não nos atacou. Então isso quer dizer que..."

Gaar: AGORA NARUTOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

E antes que o grupo de caçadores se desse conta o chão sobre eles cedeu fazendo com que todos caíssem lá dentro

Gaa: achou mesmo que eu não percebi a armadilha que ele estava montando?- a apontou pro Shikamaru

Gaar: por que demorou tanto? Eu quase os matei

Nar: gomen, acontece que eu não tinha reunido energia suficiente para abrir um buraco apropriado para os nossos convidados

Gaar: bem, eles irão dormir por algum tempo- e jogou uma pequena garrafa que começou a expelir um cheiro

Tsu: NÃO RESPIREM!!!!!!!!!! ISSO É SONÍFERO!!!!!!

Não adiantou, todos já estavam sob o efeito da droga

Em algum lugar, dentro de uma caverna...

Sakura acabara de abrir os olhos

Sak: onde...?

Kak: estamos presos por correntes numa caverna

Sak: hã?

Então ela percebeu que todo o grupo estava preso por correntes nas mãos e nos pés e que a corrente estava pregada na parede da caverna

Gaar: ora ora ora... então acordaram todos?

Hin: o que você vai fazer com a gente?

Gaar: isso vai depender do Naruto. A sorte de vocês é que ele saiu para caçar

Sas: e quem é esse tal de Naruto?

?/?: eu sou o Naruto

Todos se viram para a entrada da caverna e vêem um jovem de cabelo curto

Loiro, olhos vermelhos como sangue, garras no lugar das mãos ( vocês sabem, aquelas unhas compridas e afiadas), 3 traços em cada bochecha e orelhas de raposa. Mas o que mais chamava a atenção nele era o numero de caudas que possui-a, eram ao todo nove caudas. Ele estava carregando um enorme urso morto

Tsu: você... você é o filho do Kyuubi

Nar: sim, eu sou. Me chamo Naruto. E vocês são os caçadores que me querem morto. Estou correto?

Gaar: oye oye Naruto. Deixe eles pra lá. Irão morrer mais cedo ou mais tarde mesmo. Vamos comer logo.- nisso olha pro urso

Gaar: não tinha uma presa maior não?

Nar: foi o único que consegui encontrar. Ultimamente não tenho visto muita caça pela redondeza

Gaar: deve ser culpa da energia sinistra. Muitos animais estão saindo dessa região por causa disso

Nar: essa energia também me preocupa. Ainda não descobri a fonte dela

Nisso se aproximam do urso

Nar: como você prefere? Ao ponto ou mal passado?

Gaar: qualquer um. Com a fome que eu estou comeria até mesmo cru.

Nar: ok- nisso ele enche o pulmão de ar e cospe uma enorme bola de fogo

Sak: in...incrível

Nar: espero que goste assim- olha pro urso que já estava completamente assado, melhor dizendo, completamente frito

Gaar: pra mim ta ótimo

E ambos se aproximam do urso e com as garras rasgam um enorme pedaço e começam a comer ali mesmo na frente do grupo

Sakura e Hinata fecham os olhos para não ver a cena

Poucos minutos se passaram e a única coisa do urso que sobrava eram os ossos dele

Gaar: ainda to com fome

Nar: pensa que é só você?

Nej:" como ainda podem ter fome depois do urso que comeram?''

Gaar: já anoiteceu. Irei dormir um pouco. Amanha iremos ver o que faremos com eles.

Nar: certo. Você pode ir para a sua toca Gaara

Gaar: tem certeza? Não quer ajuda?

Nar: não. Não tem como eles escaparem daqui

Gaar: ok. Volto amanha bem cedo- nisso ele some no meio das sombras

Nar: agora irei dormir

Naruto se encaminha ate uma enorme rocha e pula em cima dela. Depois deita e cobre o seu rosto com as caudas. Minutos mais tarde se podia perceber que ele estava num sono profundo.

Sas: droga!!!! Temos que sair daqui

Shik: calma já vou desramá-lo

Todos: hã?

Shikamaru estava livre das correntes e estava soltando os outros

Sak: como?

Shik: enquanto eles estavam comendo o urso um osso parou no meu pé, eu o escondi e o usei para me liberar

Kaka: depois você diz não seria útil para essa missão .

Shik: saco.

Tsu: certo. Vamos aproveitar esta oportunidade e capturar o Naruto.

Hin: mas...

Nej: é mesmo! Os demônios animais só ficam indefesos enquanto dormem

Sas: entendi, então este vai ser o plano

E todos ficam perto do Sasuke par ouvir o plano dele

Capítulo três: Naruto capturado? Kyuubi aparece

Tsu: ótima idéia Sasuke

Jir: certo. Sakura você distrai o Naruto

Sak: eu???????? O.O

Shik: eu já arrumei a armadilha

?/?: certo então. Então comece logo o plano para acabar com isso

Shik: exatamente Sasuke

Sas: eu não disse nada. Foi você Neji?

Nej: eu não. Jiraiya?

Jir: nem vem

Um arrepio recorre a espinha de todos

Hin: estão pensando a mesma coisa que eu?

Shik: se esta se referindo a correr eu tô pensando que nem você

?/?:então não é melhor começarem?

Todos se viram e vêem o Naruto sorrindo bem maliciosamente

Sem que o Naruto se desse conta o Sasuke foi para atrás dele e tentou o atacar mas foi arremessado para longe por uma espécie de barreira

Nar: ah... eu esqueci de dizer. Eu possuo uma barreira de chakra em minha volta que me protege.

Sas: dro...droga!

Naruto se encaminha lentamente ate o Sasuke mas é impedido por um grito

?/?: NARUTOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! TEMOS PROBLEMASSSSSS!!!!!! O ...O SEU PAI...

Nar: O QUE HOUVE KIBA?

Nisso aparece um demônio com orelhas e rabo de cachorro

Kiba: arf...arf... o seu pai.. o

Nar: O QUE HOUVE COM O MEU PAI????!!!!!! RESPONDE LOGO KIBA!!!!!

Kib: se você parar de me sacudir eu falo

Naruto para de sacudir o Kiba

Kib: como eu estava dizendo. O seu pai esta vindo pra cá

Tsu: o Kyuubi esta vivo?

Kib: e eles são?- aponta pro grupo

Nar: longaaaaaa história. Te falo mais tade. Você me deu um baita susto pensei que o meu pai estava com problemas

Kib: o seu pai não. Mas você esta

Nar: como assim. Ahhh não. Não me diga que ele?

Kib: descobriu e esta uma fera com você.

Nar: ai que ótimo. Mas como ele descobriu que havia humanos aqui comigo?

Kib: digamos que foi pelo meio da persuasão

Nar: Gaara! Ele esta bem?!

Kib: sim esta bem. Só esta um pouco em estado de choque. E agora? O que vc vai fazer?

Nar: estou pensando, estou pensando

?/?: sugiro que pense mais rápido

Kiba e Naruto ficam completamente petrificados diante daquela voz

?/?: estou esperando uma explicação. O que a líder da vila do fogo esta fazendo aqui?

Kib e Naru:quem?

?/?- aponta pra Tsunade

Kib e Naru: ELA É A LIDER?????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

?/?- se encaminha ate a Tsunade

?/?: me desculpe pelo meu filho. Ele ainda esta aprendendo a controlar os poderes

Tsu: você...voce é mesmo o Kyuubi?

?/?: sim. Eu sou.

Kyuubi possuía os olhos também vermelhos e traços nas bochechas, porem ele tinha os cabelos longos cor de fogo presos num alto rabo de cavalo.

Kyu: Naruto.

Nar: h...hai?

Kyu: esta de castigo

Nar: EHHHHHHHHH????????!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kyu: já falei mais de mil vezes para não se envolver com a vila do fogo

Nar:mas eles... eles estavam me...

Kyu: caçando? E qual humano não caça um demônio?

Naruto abriu a boca mas logo depois a fechou

Kyu: Naruto, kiba voltem para a floresta negra. O Gaara já esta la

Nar: porque eu tenho a expressão que eu terei uma longa sessão de treinamento?

Kyu: para ser mais exato. Terá 15 dias diretos de treinamento

Nar: TT

Kiba e Naruto se retiraram da caverna e o Kyuubi foi logo atrás

O grupo da Tsunade estava estáticos mas decidiram voltar para a vila

No meio do caminho Sakura começou uma conversa

Sak: porque o Kyuubi não nos matou? E porque ele quer distancia da nosso vila? Pra ele e pro filho?

Tsu: porque o humano que derrotou o Kyuubi veio de Konoha

Todos menos Kakashi e Jiraiya: EHHHHHHHHHH??????????!!!!!!!!!!

Capítulo quatro: Akatsuki

Tsu: quem derrotou o Kyuubi anos atrás foi o quarto líder da vila da folha. Mas depois da luta ele e o demônio sumiram misteriosamente

Jir: anos depois foi criada uma organização que escravizam demônios

Hin: é a Akatsuki, não é?

Jir: exato. Não sabemos porque eles escravizam os demônios

Sas: o mais importante não seria como eles o controlam?

Tsu: eles o controlam através de uma espécie de coleira que foi criada na vila da nevoa

Sak: coleira?

Shik: já ouvi falar dela. É uma coleira que faz com que o demônio fique manso e obedeça a quem por ela no seu pescoço. O demônio entra numa espécie de transe que só termina quando a coleira é retirada.

Jir: exatamente, em Konoha temos algumas dessas coleiras

Sas: então a nossa missão não era matar o Naruto. E sim por a coleira nele?

Tsu: exatamente Sasuke, mas eu não esperava que o Kyuubi estivesse vivo

Jir: eu não sei se perceberam, mas vocês notaram que esse demônio parecia estar muito cansado?

Nej: eu percebi isso. Eu tive a noção de que ele estava sangrando

?/?: você não teve essa impressão. Ele estava mesmo sangrando

E do meios das arvores aparece o Kiba junto com o Gaara

Sas: vocês!!!!!!!!!!

Kib: não viemos brigar, só queremos que vocês saiam da floresta e não voltem mais aqui

Tsu: você disse que não era impressão. O que esta havendo?

Gaa: humanos como vocês não devem saber o que ocorre aqui na floresta

Jir: é a Akatsuki, não é?

Os dois demônios olham feio pro Jiraiya

Jir: eu fiquei sabendo que os membros da Akatsuki criaram uma espécie de jutsu que atinge os demônios de longe fazendo-os perder sangue suficiente para que fiquem atordoados e assim colocarem a coleira no pescoço

Gaa: isso não é assunto de vocês

Kib: vão logo embora daqui

E ambos somem saltando entre as arvores

Tsu: o que esta havendo aqui realmente?

Vários dias se passaram e o assunto não foi mais falado

Era uma noite muito fria e estava caindo um enorme temporal. Não podia ver direito por causa da forte chuva. Mas todos de Konoha ouviram um enorme rosnado vindo da floresta. Alguma coisa estava errada, Tsunade podia sentir isso

Tinha amanhecido e o nosso grupo de ninjas decidiu fazer um piquenique na entrada da floresta quando avistaram um rastro de sangue

Sak: Kakashi-sensei...

Kak: eu vi Sakura

Sas: você acha que isso tem alguma a vê com o rosnado de ontem?

Kak: não sei, mas vamos investigar

E seguiram o rastro ate um rio onde avistaram o Naruto coberto por uma poça de sangue e uma pessoa vestindo uma capa negra com nuvens vermelhas se aproximando dele segurando uma espécie de coleira vermelha

Kak: ele é um membro da Akatsuki

Sas: parece que esta taras do Naruto

Kaka: não podemos deixar ele captura-lo

Sak : vejam!

Naruto estava se levantando e com um rápido movimento atacou o homem, mas este fez uns selos e o Naruto colocou as mãos nos ouvidos e começou a gritar de dor ao mesmo tempo que o seu corpo começava a sangrar.

Sak: que jutsu é esse?

Kaka: já sei qual é. Ele faz com que o ara em volta dele fique mais denso, com isso produz uma espécie de barulho que afeta os ouvidos sensíveis dos demônios animais ...

Sas: e como o ar fica mais pesado acaba ferindo o corpo do demônio por causa da forte pressão

Kak: exatamente

?/?: você foi difícil de fazer cair. Durou a noite inteira para que pudesse enfraquece-lo. Realmente o seu poder é bem maior que a do seu pai- e se aproximou do corpo inerte do Naruto com a coleira em mãos

?/?: com você ao nosso lado as cinco nações serao destruídas- e ia colocar a coleira mas uma kunai a impediu

Kak: pensaria duas vezes antes de fazer isso

?/?: tsc!! Gastei toda a minha energia lutando com ele. Não posso lutar agora- e some num puuff

Sakura se aproxima do Naruto

Sak: ele perdeu muito sangue, sua respira esta um pouco fraca

Kakashi se aproxima e pega o Naruto no colo

Sas: o que vai fazer?

Kakashi sai correndo com Sakura e Sasuke em seu encalce

Em Konoha...

Tsunade estava assinando uns papeis quando a porta abre num estrondo

Kaka: TSUNADE TEMOS UMA EMERGENCIA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

E o kakashi entra no escritório segurando o Naruto completamente banhado em sangue

CONTINUA...

Vocês gostaram?

Espero que sim .

Pois bem, comentem plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Comente

Aceito criticas, opiniões, xingamentos, qualquer coisa

Vale tudo .

Para aqueles que leram a minha outra fic não se preocupem, já estou escrevendo a segunda temporada .

Minha OUTRA FIC:

Retorno, Verdades e Confusões

Ate a próxima

OS: VISITEM O MEU FLOGAO

WWW(PONTO)FLOGAO(PONTO)COM(PONTO)BR(BARRA)SORAYAFLOG


	2. capitulos 5,6,7,8,9 e 10

Capitulo cinco: Hospital

Tsu: mas o que ...?- nisso olha pro Naruto

Tsu: esse daí não é?

Kaka: é ele mesmo. Um membro da Akatsuki tentou captura-lo mas consegui impedir

Tsu: vamos!!! Não podemos perder mais tempo

Nisso Tsunade e Kakashi correm direto pro hospital

Sak: porque estamos ajudando um demônio animal?

Sas: eu não sei. Mas aposto que tem algo haver com essa organização

Sasuke e Sakura vão atrás deles

No Hospital...

Tsunade estava dentro de uma sala de cirurgia junto com a sua aluna Sakura, Naruto estava deitado na maca com vários cortes pelo corpo

Sak: porque temos que ajuda-lo? Ele é um demônio!!!!

Tsu: considere isto como parte do seu treinamento

Sakura mesmo não querendo ajudar a curar aquele demônio acabou aceitando e iniciou o processo

Do lado de fora...

Sas: porque o estamos ajudando?

Kak:porque se não o ajudássemos a Akatsuki o teria capturado. E imagine a confusão que ia dar se isso acontecesse

Nisso a porta da cirurgia se abre

Tsu: ele vai ficar bem. Ainda esta desacordado. Se quiserem vê-lo podem entrar. A Sakura esta ainda esta guardando o material

Sas: mas os demônios não possuem poder de cura?

Tsu: aquele jutsu deve ter afetado ele

Kak: o jutsu que a Akatsuki usa deve ter algum tipo de ligação com os pontos fracos dos demônios

Sas: mas que tipo de jutsu é esse?

Kaka: nem mesmo eu sei Sasuke, nem mesmo eu sei. Anda,vamos ver o Naruto

Kakashi e Sasuke entram na sala junto com a Tsunade

Naruto estava coberto com gazas, somente parte dos braços, das pernas e o rosto estavam sem.

Sak: ele estava bastante ferido. Mas agora esta bem

Sasuke se aproximou do Naruto e olhou pra ele

Sas: ele não parece ser tão poderoso assim.

Naruto abre os olhos sem que ninguém percebesse

Sas: pra mim ele é um perdedor, se fosse poderoso teria matado aquele cara da Akatsuki

Naruto virou de lado e olhava diretamente pro Uchiha

Sas: eu devia mata-lo agora. Pois foi a raça dele que exterminou o meu cla

Nar (falando em tom irônico): porque foi a raça dele que exterminou o meu clã

Todos olham pra trás e vêem a cara mais cínica do Naruto

Sak: a quanto tempo esta acordado? O.O

Nar: a tempo suficiente pra ter me irritado- nisso se levanta da maca

Sas: cale a boca!!!!!!! Foi a sua raça que eliminou o meu clã!!!!!!!!

Naruto começa a rir

Sas: ta rindo de que? Ò.Ó

Nar: de como você é um idiota. Não foram os demônios que destruíram o seu clã

Sasuke estava espantado. Não entendia o que o Naruto queria dizer

Sas: o... o que... você esta querendo dizer?

Nar:ficou surdo? Não foram os demônios que acabaram com o clã Uchiha

Sas:ESTA MENTINDO!!!!!!!

Naruto se levantou e começou a andar para fora da sala

Sak: aonde você vai?

Nar: pra um lugar bem longe daqui

Tsu: você não esta pensando em sair daqui com a sua verdadeira forma,esta?

Nar: estou. Afinal de contas estamos... – Naruto arregala os olhos

Tsu: exatamente- com um enorme sorriso

Nar: vou ficar de castigo pelos próximos duzentos anos se o meu pai descobrir que eu estou aqui

Kak: se eu não tivesse te trazido aqui você agora estaria na mão da Akatsuki e...

Nar: teria virado um escravo dessa organização e eles usariam o meu poder para conquistar vilas e blábláblá

Kak: esta bem informado do assunto

Nar(sussurrando): com um pai feito o meu você nem imagina dos tipos de informações que possuo

Tsu: disse alguma coisa?

Nar? E...eu? eu não disse nada

Tsu: irei te fazer uma pergunta,depois você poderá ir embora. Porque a Akatsuki esta atrás de você e não do seu pai?

Naruto suspira

Nar: porque a minha mãe pertencia ao clã Uzumaki

Capitulo seis: A mãe de Naruto

Tsu: clã... clã Uzumaki??

Sak: que clã é esse?

Kak: um clã extinto há anos. Esse clã possuía um incrível poder de controlar outras pessoas, alguns membros controlavam demônios.

Tsu: por causa desse poder eles foram aniquilados não pelos demônios, mas sim pelos...

Nar: humanos

Todos olham pro Naruto

Nar: por isso meu pai não gosta mais dos humanos

Kak: acho que já entendi. Foi esse o motivo que fez com que o seu pai atacasse a nossa vila anos atrás

Nar: isso não é de sua incumbência – o corpo do Naruto começa a brilhar e ele mostra a sua forma humana

Naruto humano era muito parecido com a sua forma verdadeira. Possuía o cabelo curto loiro, os 3 traços em cada bochecha porem mais finos, não possuía garras e caudas e seus olhos estavam azuis

Kakashi e Tsunade ficaram surpresos com a aparência dele

Kak: "ele é idêntico a..."

Nar: vou embora. Se eu demorar estarei encrencado

Sasuke se meteu na frente do Naruto

Sas: você não vai sair daqui ate me contar

Nar: deixa eu adivinhar. Contar quem destruiu o seu clã?

Sas: exatamente

Nar: porque não pergunta pro seu irmão?

Naruto pula pela janela e some de vista

Sas:meu... meu irmão?

Capitulo sete: Uchiha Itachi

Sas: mas isso é impossível. O meu irmão morreu anos atrás, ele morreu no ataque

Tsunade e Kakashi ficaram sérios

Tsu: ele não morreu Sasuke. Ele é um membro da Akatsuki

Sas: como?

Kak:descobrimos isso há pouco tempo. Foi aí que pensamos e começamos a investigar o ataque do seu clã e chegamos a uma conclusão: foi o seu irmão que exterminou o clã

Sasuke não conseguia falar

Fora do hospital...

Nar: arf! To com fome. Preciso chegar ate floresta e caçar algo- nisso sente um cheiro gostoso vindo de uma barraca

Nar: hummmmmm... que cheiro bom. O que será? – e entra na barraca

Tio da barraca: bem-vindo ao icharaku ramen ( é assim que se escreve? O.o ) qual é o seu pedido?

Nar: hã? Ramen?

Tio: sim ramen. Espere um momento! Você nunca comeu um ramen?

Naruto fez um gesto negativo com a cabeça

Tio: sente-se aqui. Vou te dar uma amostra grátis

Nar: hai!

Pelas ruas de Konoha...

Sasuke estava correndo pra ver se encontrava o tal do Naruto e lhe obrigar a falar tudo que sabia. Tsunade conversou com ele sobre as informações que possuía sobre o Itachi e isso aumentou ainda mais a vontade do Sasuke de se vingar

Naruto tinha acabado de comer a sua décima tigela de ramen e pediu mais uma

Tio: você gostou mesmo,não foi?

Nar: nunca comi algo tão delicioso antes

Tio: então ta saindo mais um ramen caprichado

Naruto ia comer quando sentiu uma presença bastante conhecida pra ele

Nar: tenho que ir

Tio: a conta

Naruto nem olhou a conta e fez aparecer na sua mão uns pedaços de diamantes

Nar: acho que isso paga- e joga os diamantes no balcão para depois sair correndo

Perto da floresta...

Sas:kuso!! ( droga em japonês) onde se meteu o Naruto?espere. mas que chakra é esse?- e corre na direção de onde provinha o chakra

Nar:" não acredito que aquele bastardo me seguiu ate aqui. Preciso ir embora logo daqui, ainda não tenho forças suficientes para enfrenta-lo"

Sasuke estava correndo a toda velocidade quando esbarra em alguém, mas precisamente no Naruto

Nar: você não olha por onde corre não???!!!!!!!

Sas: CALE A BOCA!!!! QUERO QUE ME CONTE SOBRE O MEU IRMAO!!!!!!

Naruto tapa a boca do Sasuke

Nar (sussurrando) : fica quieto senão ele vai sentir a nossa presença

Sasuke olha pra frente e vê um membro da Akatsuki. Ele parecia estar observando o lugar atentamente,como se quisesse ouvir qualquer ruído

Sas: aquele não é quem tentou te capturar?

Nar: é. Mas eu não estou preocupado com ele

Sas: esta preocupado com que então?

Nar: com o parceiro dele

Sas: com qu...-não pode terminar de falar porque o Naruto empurrou com força o Sasuke para o outro lado

Sas: mas o que voc... – olha pro braço do Naruto que estava sangrando

: oh... protegeu esse moleque do meu ataque

Nar: maldito cara de peixe!!!! ( quem assiste Naruto acho que já descobriu quem é )

?/?: eu não me chamo cara de peixe!!!! Meu nome é Kisame. Ki-sa-me

Naruto correu na direção contraria dele mas o outro membro o pegou pelo braço

Nar: maldito!!!

?/?: escute bem moleque. Não estamos atrás de você e sim de um demônio que se escondeu nesta vila

Naruto se lembra que estava sobre uma falsa aparência humana e que eles não sabiam disso

Sasuke ia se lançar contra o cara da Akatsuki, mas o outro membro o prendeu

Kis: o que vamos fazer com estes dois? Itachi-san?

Sasuke arregalou os olhos

Ita: não precisamos deles, muito menos do meu ototo ( irmão mais novo)

Sas: SEU DESGRAÇADO!!!! VOCE DESTRUIU O NOSSO CLA!!!!!

Ita: então descobriu a verdade só agora? Realmente você é um fraco Sasuke

Sas: EU VOU TE MATAR!!!!!

Ita: então tente, você não vai conseguir nunca

Nar: ele não. Mas eu vou

Naruto segurou bem forte a mão do Itachi e consegui arremessá-lo por cima de sua cabeça

Kis: mas o que? Como um garoto tem tanta força assim?

Naruto faz um selo com as mãos e o Kisame solta o Sasuke e começa a atacar o Itachi

Kis: eu não controlo os meus movimentos!!!

Ita: ele é o demônio!!!!!!

Nar: demoraram pra perceber isso. Agora é tarde

Naruto pega a mão do Sasuke e sai correndo

Sas:" porque eu estou ficando corado?"

Na sala hokage...

Tsunade estava assinando uns papeis (acho que já escrevi isso antes n.n'''' ) quando a porta é arrombada de novo. Entram Naruto e Sasuke

Tsu: pensei que tivesse ido embora

Nar: surgiu uns probleminhas pelo caminho

Tsu: chegou uma mensagem pra você através de uma águia

Nar: hein?- pega a mensagem e lê

Nar: EINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN?????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tsu: seu pai quer que você fique uns tempos aqui se escondendo da organização, ate nos pagou com um saco de diamantes para proteger você

Nar: isso é sacanagem TT

Tsu: não se preocupe, o seu pai disse que iria enviar um amigo dele para ver como você esta de tempos em tempos

Nar: TT to trancado numa vila humana

Tsu: na vila onde a sua mãe nasceu e cresceu- tsunade olhava séria para o kitsune ( raposa em japonês )

Nar:...

Na floresta...

Kisame já recuperou o movimento do corpo

Kkis: maldito demônio raposa

Ita: pelo menos ele nos revelou a sua forma humana. Vamos avisar ao líder

Kis: hai. Ele deve ter algo que impeça que esse jutsu funcione conosco

Ita: aposto que ele tem

E somem

Capitulo oito: o beijo

Já havia se passado varias semanas desde que Naruto estava na vila. Seu pai tinha razão, enquanto ele ficasse na vila a Akatsuki não iria atrás dele.

Nar:"detesto quando o meu pai tem razão"

Naruto se encaminhou ate a janela e olhou a vila

Nar: ate que aqui não é tão ruim assim-olhou pra fora e viu o Sasuke

Nar" queria saber porque quando eu vejo o meu rosto fica mais quente. Será que estou doente? ( sim ele esta doente de amor n.n , o amor esta no ar )

Naruto decidiu sair do quarto mas foi barrado por dois caras da ANBU

Nar: será que não posso nem pegar um ar?

Anbu 1: Naruto a nossa missão é protege-lo, não permitiremos que saia sem autorização desse quarto

Nar: estou trancafiado aqui há dias!!!!!! Deixa eu sair um pouco!!!!!!!

Anbu 2: não- e fecha a porta

Nar: fiquei com uma vontade agora de provar carne humana. ANBU com molho de cogumelos parece ser uma delicia

?/?: então eu vou pegar os cogumelos

Naruto vira para a janela e vê o Sasuke

Sas: quer conhecer a vila? Eu te mostro

Nar: pensei que quisesse distancia de mim

Sasuke se aproximou de Naruto

Sas: nunca quero sair de perto de você- e o beija na boca

Naruto fica surpreso, mas corresponde o beijo ( já estava na hora de esses dois se beijarem XD )

Naruto teve que se separar para pegar ar

Nar: ano... eto...

Sas: eu sei que você me quer também. Percebi isso quando você me salvou lá na floresta- pega na mão do Naruto e sai com ele pela janela

Em algum lugar na floresta...

Kis: itachi-san tem certeza que se a gente usar esses anéis o jutsu daquele demônio não fará efeito na gente?

Ita: confie no líder. Vamos seguir as ordens dele

Sons de risos

Itac: essa voz-e se dirigi pro local

Itachi e Kisame ficam atrás de umas arvores e observam a cena: Naruto e Sasuke estavam se beijando

Sas: agora eu te pego!!- core na direção do kitsune

Nar: você é lerdo demais- e o beija na bochecha

Sas: agora eu te pego!!!!- corre atrás do Naruto e quando o pega fica com um ar de gloria

Nar: não valeu!!!

Sas: você perdeu a aposta. Então você é quem paga o jantar n.n- e o beija logo em seguida na boca e murmura no ouvido do Naruto alguma coisa que o faz ficar vermelho

Sas: te vejo de noite, Naruto-chan

Naruto estava completamente vermelho

Sas: venha logo senão vou te deixar aí atrás!!!!

Nar: ahhhh!!!!!!!!! Matte!!!!!!!!! (espere em japonês )

Kisame não podia acreditar no que tinha acabado de ver e Itachi estava com um sorriso nos lábios

Ita: tive uma idéia para capturar o filho do Kyuubi e por a coleira nele

Kis: hum?- ainda não entendeu o que o Itachi quis dizer

Capitulo nove: de noite ( ATENÇAO!!!!!!!!!!!!! ESTE CAPITULO TERA LEMON!!!!!!!!!!! INAPROPRIADO PARA MENORES DE 16 ANOS!!!!, me dêem um desconto pessoal. Ainda tenho 17 anos... e sou ruim de escrever lemon... n.nV )

já era de madrugada quando o Sasuke entrou no quarto do Naruto, este estava dormindo.

Sasuke fez uns selos com as esse jutsu ninguém poderá ouvir nada que aconteça aqui dentro"

Sasuke se aproxima do Naruto e acaricia o seu cabelo fazendo-o acordar

Nar: hum?...

Sas: eu disse que viria,não disse?

Naruto fica surpreso

Sas: porque o espanto-se aproxima do kitsune e o beija no pescoço

Nar: ahhhhh... Sasuke aí não

Sas: sei que você gosta- e começa a tirar a camisa do Naruto e logo depois tira a sua, em poucos segundos eles estavam como vieram ao mundo

Sasuke estava em cima do Naruto e começou a beija-lo pelo corpo todo, Naruto estremecia pelas caricias dadas pelo Uchiha

Sasuke separou as pernas do kitsune e fez com que os braços de este ficasse acima da cabeça. Sem aviso prévio Sasuke penetrou dentro do kitsune

Naruto gemeu um pouco. Sasuke começou a movimentar-se dentro de Naruto e indo cada vez mais rápido com os movimentos

Nar: ahhhhhh... Sa-su-ke –estava difícil de falar para o jovem raposa

Sasuke trocou de posição e fez com que Naruto levantasse um pouco o quadril e começou os movimentos mais uma vez

Naruto estava no clímax total quando Sasuke ejaculou

Sas: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh...

O Uchiha deitou de lado arfando muito quando Naruto sentou em cima dele e começou a fazer a mesma coisa que o Sasuke estava fazendo

Sas: mas o que?

Nisso ele se lembra do que o Kakashi tinha lhe falado

Flasback

Kak: Sasuke, eu sei que você esta começando a gostar dele

As: hm?

Kak: devo te advertir, quando um demônio animal cruza ele parece ficar fora de controle

Sas: como assim?

Kak: você ira entender

Sas?

Fim do flashback

Agora Sasuke tinha entendido o que o seu sensei tinha lhe falado, os demônios raposas só param com o seu ato sexual depois que ficam cansados e pelo visto Naruto não estava nem um pouco cansado

Naruto estava com os olhos vermelhos e não parava de se movimentar dentro de Sasuke

Sasu: ahhhhhhhh... mai...mais força

Naruto ao ouvir isso começou a ir com mais força

Sas: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...

Agora foi o Naruto que ejaculou e logo depois ele deita em cima do Sasuke

Quando Sasuke vê ele já estava dormindo. Sasuke percebeu também que o Naruto estava na sua forma verdadeira e não na falsa aparência humana

Sasuke cobre o Naruto, se veste e sai do quarto. Mas não antes de ter deixado um recado pra ele encima da escrivaninha

Capitulo dez: Naruto capturado

Amanheceu em Konoha, Naruto acordou e viu o bilhete de Sasuke, leu e sorriu

A porta se abre e Naruto engole o bilhete

Tsu: o que que você tem na boca?

nar: hum?-engole o bilhete

tsunade olha pro Naruto e percebe que estava na sua forma demoníaca, logo depois olha pra janela e vê um pássaro

tsu: se queria o café da manha porque não falou? Pouparia o pobre passarinho

nar? O.o

tsu: porque não de uma volta hoje pela vila? Mas antes fique na outra aparência- e sai do quarto

nar:" eu mereço..."- volta a forma humana e sai para a vila

Naruto caminhava quando avistou o Sasuke

Nar: Sasuke!!!!!

Sasuke não ouviu e continuou andando em direção a saída da vila. Naruto o seguiu ate um rio que ficava fora da vila

Nar: o que houve Sasuke?

Sasuke se aproximou e beijou o Naruto que retribuiu

De repente Sasuke virou o Itachi, Naruto ao perceber isso se afastou dele

Nar: VOCÊ!!!!!!!-e apontou pro Itachi

Ita:agora não tem por onde você fugir- e atacou o Naruto

Naruto esquivou do ataque mas Kisame o apanhou por tra

Kis:não vai fugi não- e acerta no estomago fazendo-o cair de joelhos

Itachi se aproximou do Naruto e o segurou pelo cabelo

Ita: agora irei colocar a coleira

Itachi apanha a coleira e o coloca no pescoço de Naruto

Nar: ARHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!

Naruto sente uma enorme dor em todo o seu corpo ate que não resistiu e desmaiou

Kis: quando ele vai acordar?

Itac: dentro de alguns instantes

E foi o que aconteceu. Naruto despertou, mas os seus olhos estavam sem vida

Ita: volte a sua forma verdadeira

Naruto voltou a sua forma de demônio

Kis: ohh! Ele agora esta obedecendo

Ita: os demônios obedecem aqueles que colocam a coleira neles. Naruto siga-me

E Naruto segue o Itachi e o Kisame em direção ao esconderijo da Akatsuki

CONTINUA...

COMENTEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

COMENTEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

COMENTEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

COMENTEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

COMENTEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

COMENTEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

COMENTEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. capitulo 11

Agradeço a todos que me mandaram comentários n.n

E de agora em diante irei por mais detalhes nos capítulos

Agradeço a quem me mandou esta sugestão e peço para que continuem lendo esta fic, embora as vezes eu acha que essa fic não esta tão boa assim TT

Tenho uma idéia para uma outra fic, tive ela de tanto ler fics parecidas com a minha idéia. E esta aqui: um anjo cai na terra ferido e esta sendo perseguido por demônios que o querem capturar, pois este anjo é metade demônio e metade anjo ( meio louco, não? XD ) e por isso possue um poder enorme. O que vocês acham da minha idéia? Me mandem e-mails dando sugestões e qual casal vocês querem. Pode ser yahoi.

Espero ansiosa pelas dicas e me escrevam se vocês quiserem que eu escreva esta fic,ok?

Estou esperando

Bjus n.n

Capitulo onze: O plano em andamento

Estava escuro, muito escuro no meio da floresta.

Itachi entrou dentro de uma caverna junto com o Naruto e com o Kisame e foram recebidos por uma sombra misteriosa

?/?: vejo que capturaram o filho do Kyuubi. Muito bem

Ita: hai, líder-sama

?/?: Itachi, foi você que o capturou, não foi?

Ita: hai líder-sama ( será que o Itachi só sabe falar isso? )

?/? se aproxima do Naruto e segura o queixo dele fazendo-o olhar diretamente nos olhos. Os olhos de Naruto estavam sem vida, como se ele estivesse hipnotizado. ?/? larga o rosto do Naruto e se dirigi ao Itachi

?/?: Itachi, como foi você que o capturou você ficara responsável por ele de agora em diante. Tem permissão para fazer o que bem entender com ele, mas não o mate ou o deixe "muito" cansado. Precisamos dele. O plano já esta em andamento – e desaparece entre as sombras da caverna

Em Konoha...

Sasuke se encaminhava para a oficina da hokage todo feliz (Sasuke feliz? O.O o que que deu em mim para escrever isso? O.O )

Sasuke estava prestes a abrir a porta quando ouve vozes vindas de dentro e soube que uma das vozes alteradas era do Kyuubi

Kyu: COMO ASSIM NÃO SABE O QUE ACONTECEU!!!!????? O MEU FILHO FOI CAPTURADO PELA AKATSUKI ENQUANTO DEVIA ESTAR AOS SEUS CUIDADOS!!!!!!!!!!!

Sasuke ao ouvir isso abriu os olhos como nunca vez antes e sentiu o seu coração disparar, mas continuou a ouvir a conversa

Tsu: NÃO SABEMOS DE COMO ISSO ACONTECEU!!!!!! E NEM SABEMOS SE FOI MESMO A AKATSUKI QUE CAPTUROU O SEU FILHO!!!!!!!!

Kyu: É LOGICO QUE FOI A AKATSUKI QUE O CAPTUROU!!!! QUANDO ESTAVA VINDO PRA CA PRA VER SE O MEU FILHO ESTAVA BEM, EU SENTI O CHEIRO DE DOIS DOS MEMBROS DESSA ORGANIZAÇAO!!!!!!!!!!! O MEU FILHO AGORA ESTA EM PERIGO!!!!!! NÃO SÓ ELE COMO TODAS AS VILAS!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sasuke ficou ainda mais surpreso diante desta afirmação

Tsu: COMO ASSIM????!!!!

Kyu:O MEU FILHO NÃO SABE O PODER QUE TEM!!!!!!!! SE ELE REVELAR TODO O SEU PODER PODERA DESTRUIR TUDO E TODOS E AO MESMO TEMPO SE DESTRUIR POR NÃO CONSEGUIR SUPORTAR TANTO PODER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!ELE AINDA NÃO SABE CONTROLAR A SUA FORÇA!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sasuke sentiu o seu coração acelerar como nunca e sentiu uma forte dor no peito. Não pensou duas vezes: correu em direção a floresta sem pensar em nada mais ( e olha que o Sasuke não é de pensar em nada XD )

CONTINUAAAAAAAAA

Eu sei, cap curtinho XD

Mas to sem tempo ultimamente, comentem

Ate ++++++++++++++++++++ n.n


End file.
